


一个特殊玩具

by teaeggs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: 还是因为原著里的电流实验而写的（。现pa普通人 总之你们真会玩
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 7





	一个特殊玩具

莱昂纳多告诉他今天有一个新玩具会送到家，艾吉奥签收的快递，他没从那个普通的纸盒上看出什么特别东西。于是他随手那个盒子扔到沙发上，接下来的一天他们默契的谁都没有提出要把它拆开看看。  
床上的事，留点悬念才有趣。  
于是艾吉奥直到洗完澡才拆开快递，接着他发现那不过是枚银色的跳蛋，和他们玩过的玩具们没什么不同。  
一根电线，连着开关和那个能震动的小东西，早在大学他们就已经玩了几个差不多的。他瘪瘪嘴，把跳蛋放到水池里冲了冲，又一路拎着滴水的玩具坐到床上。  
莱昂纳多好笑地接过来，抽了张湿巾把跳蛋仔仔细细地擦干净，艾吉奥则缩到床上开始脱他的内裤。  
“它看起来很普通，所以有什么不同的？”就算脱衣服，意大利人的嘴也不会闲着。他嘀嘀咕咕地看着莱昂纳多摆弄那个小东西，把额头贴上对方的后颈磨蹭。  
“你会知道的亲爱的。”画家把跳蛋放到一边，转身把未来的金融家按到床垫里，“现在翻个身。”  
莱昂纳多的一向温柔，他们在床上玩的很开，但从来没有什么粗暴的玩法，即使他们用过很多道具并且一直乐于尝试新玩具。艾吉奥得承认，他对被粗暴对待有那么一点想法。被绑在床上或着别的什么，但他从来没有开口提过。毕竟光是莱昂纳多双手的花样就足够多了。那可是一双能把人操哭的艺术家的手。  
更别说直觉告诉他今天会有点不一样的。  
于是他顺从的转过身，把脸埋进枕头，塌下腰身抬高屁股——他最喜的体位，也是莱昂纳多最能掌控他的姿势。他听到润滑剂盖子打开的声音，接着微凉的液体淋上皮肤。  
艾吉奥呻吟一声，感受到画家的一根手指探进体内。肠壁顺从的包裹住手指。欢迎，好吧，他的身体甚至在欢迎莱昂纳多的手指。  
他能感受到画家带着薄茧的手指，磨着肠壁一点点滑动按压，抽动间带起细微的水声。两根，三根，手指逐渐增加，花样也开始多起来，画家的手指仿佛带了魔法，他说过画家能靠这个把人操哭把人操哭，指尖划过的地方泛起酥麻的快感。  
艾吉奥感受到莱昂纳多的阴茎硬邦邦地戳在自己大腿上滑动，他闷闷地笑了声，反手抓住那根硬邦邦的东西撸了一把，摸到一手滚烫的前液。  
“看看你，莱昂，和我一样湿了。”  
“看来我需要继续努力。”  
画家俯下身子在艾吉奥的后颈轻咬一口，接着干脆利落地抽出手指，换来对方不满的呻吟，他随手揉了一把爱人的大腿权当安抚。  
接着那个小东西被塞了进来，金属过低的温度让艾吉奥下意识收缩了一下肠壁，把那枚跳蛋吞的更深。这没什么，他吞过比这大的多的东西。遥控器在莱昂纳多手里，而画家甚至没有打开开关。艾吉奥更希望莱昂纳多直接操进来，所有玩具都比不上画家的东西。  
他把脸贴在柔软的枕头上，隐秘而难耐地舔了舔嘴唇。  
那枚跳蛋滑到了它该在的地方，它变得和肠壁一样温热，但依旧没什么特殊的。莱昂纳多试探性地拽了拽电线，艾吉奥顺势喊出一声假模假样的呻吟。  
“嘿，我知道你没有听起来那么兴奋。”画家放开电线，转而抓住自己的阴茎在艾吉奥的臀缝里摩擦。那根滚烫的东西贴上皮肤甚至让艾吉奥颤抖了一下。  
“但是现在，我确实有你听到的那么兴奋。”棕发的年轻人回头看向莱昂纳多，他依旧枕在枕头上，头发披散，眼睛泛起湿漉漉的水光。他故意的，他清楚画家最受不了的就是这个。还有什么比一个在床上服软的爱人更吸引人的呢，更别提他还在要哭不哭地瞪着自己。  
莱昂纳多确实受不了这个。他觉得自己的阴茎又硬了一点。他握着头部在对方饱满的臀肉上打圈，抹开一片亮晶晶的液体。视觉冲击——他得说那性感极了——和生理的快感一起在身体里横冲直撞，加上爱人时不时漏出的呻吟。  
“哦…艾吉奥……”他喃喃低语，想立刻掐住对方精壮的腰肢然后操那个温暖的小洞，但他更想看到艾吉奥的其他模样。  
毕竟他买来那个小东西就是为了这个。  
莱昂纳多直起身，现在他的阴茎翘得老高，深色的肉棒在灯光下泛着水光。艾吉奥又一次回头看他，盯着那根还在流水的东西，眼神露骨而直白。含着跳蛋还被对方的阴茎磨蹭让他脸色潮红气息不稳，但这依旧不能阻止他开口。  
“所以你今晚还打算操我吗?”年轻人不满地嘟囔，甚至摇了摇屁股。莱昂纳多能看到艾吉奥阴茎在两腿间晃动。这很刺激，画家想，然后按下了刚刚找到的电源开关。  
艾吉奥一直断断续续的呻吟立刻拔高了，但他还撑着不肯放低下半身，比起想让对方操进来，他的坚持更像是在较劲。莱昂纳多没有给他适应的时间，直接推到了最高档。那枚跳蛋埋在他身体里，震动的频率远比它的小巧模样来的剧烈，在离敏感点不远不近的地方带起浪潮般的快感。  
艾吉奥从不吝惜自己在床上的声音，呻吟声在房间里回荡，连带的还有莱昂纳多低沉的喘息。他放弃了，放软腰肢任自己趴到床上，阴茎和布料摩擦带来的快感又让他颤抖了一下。  
“我会给你的，艾吉奥。”画家岔开腿跪在他身上，艾吉奥艰难地翻过身——期间那个小东西在前列腺上滑过了那么一下，好在他忍住了——现在他们的阴茎硬邦邦地挤在一起了。  
“摸摸?”他歪头看着身上的人，露出一种做作、刻意并且诱惑的天真表情。  
莱昂纳多几乎能为这个表情射了。画家那双拿惯了纸笔的手，白皙、骨节分明并且灵活，在握住他们的阴茎时就更显得色情无比。他们的阴茎挤在一起，被揉捏撸动摩擦，快感积累得飞快。  
艾吉奥觉得自己快到了，双份的刺激让他眼前泛出白光，甚至不知道自己胡乱叫了些什么。  
然后一串电流——实实在在的电流——从他的后穴游走到全身，随之而来的是滔天的快感。  
他的眼前除了白光什么都没有，大脑同样一片空白，只剩下强烈的，仿佛源源不断的高潮。而电流带来细微的疼痛甚至让他更加兴奋。  
过了很久，或许只是几秒，艾吉奥才感觉到意识开始回归身体。我爽过头了，他想，然后垂下眼睛，看到了被射了半个小腹的莱昂纳多。  
“所以……感觉如何?”画家甚至还在摆弄那些白浊，指尖沾着一点在艾吉奥身上涂涂画画。他的阴茎还翘得老高，明显一次都没有射过。  
“你最好现在操进来，然后立刻射我一肚子。”金融系高材生喘息着开口，他的嗓子快哑了，天知道刚才他喊得有多大声。  
“艾吉奥。”莱昂纳多叹息任由艾吉奥把右腿塞进自己臂弯，又把左腿搭上肩膀，后穴就这么毫无防备地暴露在眼前。  
“你永远不知道刚才的你有多美。”  
他直起腰，把滚烫的阴茎塞进那个还在流水的小洞。  
艾吉奥的后穴永远令他叹息，肠壁温暖地吸附上来，层层包裹住他的阴茎。他划过艾吉奥肠壁上凸起的一点，换来一声软绵绵的呻吟，然后继续深入——他的阴茎碰到了那枚跳蛋。  
艾吉奥再一次冲他歪了歪头，用那副天真的表情。接着那串电流在他们身体里同时炸开。  
当他们再次回过神，艾吉奥惊讶于自己又射了一次，他甚至最远射到了自己胸膛。而莱昂纳多还在一股股往外吐精，他能想到自己被射了一肚子的模样，以及莱昂纳多退出来时带出白色精液的色情画面。  
“哦莱昂…它真带劲……”他用指尖蘸了一点精液点在自己的乳尖，又收紧双腿把画家压到自己身上。莱昂纳多喘得厉害，也明显是才缓过神。  
“你喜欢吗?这真的太刺激了。”画家还埋在他身体里，这个姿势不是那么舒服，但谁也不想动。莱昂纳多懒洋洋地揉弄着对方的乳头，又顺势啃了一口近在眼前的下巴。  
“说实话，我觉得还能更刺激点。把我绑起来再用它什么的。”艾吉奥实话实说。这确实很爽，爽飞了，但还差点什么。他埋在心底的那点小主意全被电出来了，既然莱昂纳多乐意玩刺激一点的，为何不更进一步呢。  
“如果你有力气和主意，我们可以再来一轮。”莱昂纳多笑着直起身，他退了出来，又把那枚跳蛋往外拉，白色的精液顺着穴口往外流淌。深粉色和白色混在一起，还有跳蛋的金属光泽。他能因为这个画面立刻硬起来。  
“Yes，my master.”他缓缓岔开双腿又抱住，他的后穴还在小口往外吐着精液，色情又漂亮，“但是现在，给我一个吻。”


End file.
